


Waltzing

by ForevermoreNevermore



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForevermoreNevermore/pseuds/ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Speed really has no time for pleasantries sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kind of obsessed with first kisses. And this movie. So this happened. Please do enjoy. It's really short.

With all the special brand of determination that the man could muster, Joshua Speed tramped across the store, grasped Abraham by the lapels of his coat, and crashed their lips together in a clumsy mess of chapped skin. By the lapels he was drawn in, by the same he was pushed away, blinking owlishly down at the redhead's shining eyes. 

"Dammit, I'm tired of dancing around this like two-bit waltzers. If you don't like it, then by God I will build a wall between the two of us so you don't have to worry about me infringing on your virtue while we sleep. Just, please don't leave. You're the best associative I've had and you can reach more shelves without the aid of a ladder than I can." Then he turned, hands nearly dragging him in their haste to get away as he disappeared upstairs. 

Abraham was still blinking. 

"I'd really hoped our first kiss would be followed with something a bit more romantic." Abraham mused as he followed up the stairs. 

Speed had begun to clean a meticulous area of the room that was pointedly away from the bed. The door creaked and the redhead stilled to near stagnation. Abraham appreciated the view. The slope of the man's back as it arched, the cording of his neck...

"You're not just going to stand there all night, are you?" Speed deadpanned. "It's a rather poor way to sleep. Standing." 

Unbeknownst to the panicking man, Abraham smiled. "Sleeping? Due to recent discoveries I can think of much better ways to occupy my time."

Speed turned so fast he nearly lost his balance. His face was flushed and, once spying the smile on the other man's face, there was such a radiance hidden there Abraham briefly wondered if he'd ever actually, really seen the sun. 

"You didn't have to run off so fast." Abraham would chide as he drew closer.

"Then maybe you should gain faster reflexes. You know, catch me before I make a maudlin fool of myself."

"It seemed a shame to cut it off such a well thought out tirade. I liked the bit about the wall."

"Did you? It takes a man of skilled hands to build a wall, Mr. Lincoln. I hope you appreciate that."

They met in the middle and the world had never seen such a ruckus. 


End file.
